condena voluntaria
by hijadelaluna
Summary: Naruto se encuentra cada noche en las sombras para sucumbir a una condena voluntaria SASU/NARU


De nuevo voy en busca de mi condena, de mi agonía, de mi dulce tormento que me acompaña todas la noches, caminando bajo esta luna hacia mi destino, camino solo por las calles acompañado por la música de mis zapatos en la carretera, hasta llegar al edificio que para mi es mi santuario.

Abro las grandes puertas de la iglesia llegando al instante a mi nariz el aroma a incienso, entro en el luminoso edificio por sus velas y luces y solo andando unos pasos llego a una pequeña pila con agua bendita, me mojo dos dedos y realizo una cruza sobre mi pecho, pidiendo perdón de antemano por el pecado que estoy apunto de hacer.

Camino por los largos pasillos buscando el lugar indicado, el lugar esperado, solo unos segundos mas caminando y llego a esa pequeña habitación, sencilla y relajante, paredes blancas, vidrieras con las imágenes de santos, bancos de madera para los feligreses, un pequeño altar con la imagen del Cristo señor en la cruz, una mesa con su tela blanca cubriéndola, y encima, un cáliz, la sagrada biblia y velas decorándola perfectamente con aquella habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación puedo ver a través de una de las cristaleras mi propio reflejo, la imagen de un joven de 22 años de edad, rubio sus cabellos alborotados en compas de su andar, ojos azules se reflejan su sentencia, piel morena como la canela, camisa de color azul marino, vaqueros azules desgastados.

Me acerco al altar a contemplar la imagen mirándome, perdonándome por mis pecados pasados y futuros, sintiendo lastima por mi y mi debilidad, pero detrás de ella, entre las sombras, un joven de aparentemente 21 años de edad se asoma, los primero que se ve son sus zapatos negros, un pantalón ajustado del mismo color pegados perfectamente a su cintura, camisa de seda negra adorna a medias su pecho, tienes tres botones abiertos dejando ver el principio de su pecho firme donde un crucifijo negro lo adorna.

Cabello negro cae desde su cabeza hasta sus ojos, sus ojos noches hechizantes, unos ojos que al momento de verlos te condenan en el infierno más tortuoso y placentero conocido solo hasta que llegas tu vista a sus labios, esos labios que entreabiertos dejan ver sus blancos dientes en su perfecto rostro pálido.

-Llegas tarde dobe- susurra dejando salir su aliento.

Yo no contesto, no podría aunque quisiera, me mira de esa manera tan hechizante que me ordena acercarme, muevo temblorosos mis pies que poco a poco me llevan a su presencia, el mira, de arriba abajo supervisando mi aspecto, ladea un poco su cabeza mirándome divertido, me sujeta de mi brazo para jalarme detrás de la imagen, lejos de los ojos extraños.

Pasa su mano desde mi brazo hasta mi cintura en un roce excitante, solo con las yemas de los dedos, acerca mi cuerpo al suyo y de nuevo me sorprendo al no encontrar calor humano en el, algo que ya debería saber y sentir, sus ojos observan serio mi rostro, busca algo en mi mirada que pueda delatarme, pero nunca encontrara nada por que nada tiene que temer de mi.

Acerca su rostro a mi cuello, pasa su nariz rozando solo la punta en mi piel que se eriza en el contacto, aspira mi aroma mientras aprieta el agarre de mi cintura empujándome hacia el, mantengo los ojos cerrados imaginándome su cara en este momento, el la reacción que podría ejercer sobre el y que se que nunca tendré, con su mano libre desabotono dos botones de mi camisa, abriéndola una vez quitado, deslizándola un poco mas por mi hombro derecho, lugar donde luego pasa su lengua, saboreando este cuerpo que tiene en su dominio y voluntad, afilados colmillos salen de sus labios, rozando mi hombro y cuello, los pasa como si quisiera afilarlos antes de morder, dejándome claro su dominio, coloca su mano detrás de mi hombro y se hunde finalmente en una mordida salvaje contra mi.

No puedo evitar jadear ante la presión en mi cuerpo, siento como sigue haciendo presión de sus colmillos en mi piel, como la sangre circula por mis venas para acabar en el, me agarro con mi brazo derecho a su espalda doblando su camisa entre mis dedos, ladeo mi cabeza para darle un mayor espacio, espacio que ocupa cuando aprieta mas su abrazo y siento sus cabellos acariciar mi mentón, un nuevo quejido sale de mis labios al sentir sus uñas, afiladas como cuchillos acariciar mi abdomen, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro dejando mi cuerpo a su total merced, a su hechizo, a mi condena.

Cuando a saciado su sed con mi sangre saca sus colmillos de mi, dejando escapar un poco de mi sangre que resbala por mi pecho, pasa su lengua intentando saborear la sangre que dejo salir mi herida, una vez terminado vuelve a pasar su lengua de nuevo, solo que esta vez un quemazón acude a mi cuerpo, agarrándome fuerte en su espalda dejando salir un quejido, es su manera de ocultarlo, de borrar su rastro en mi cuerpo, de su presencia en mi piel.

Se endereza y mira mi rostro complacido, puede ver en mi la dominación, el placer recorrido por su acción, la sensación de excites una vez acabado, mi cara complacida por ser su fuente de vida ,su alimento y dentro de mi cabeza su consuelo, aunque se que solo es un engaño, se que solo se encuentra conmigo por mi sangre, la sangre de un ser puro, sangre limpia como el lo llama, después acerca su rostro lentamente dejándome ver sus intenciones, alzo mi cabeza y espero mi recompensa por la sangre dada, por acortar cada vez mas mi vida al darle mi sangre, al darle mi esencia, lentamente roza mis labios con los suyos, pasando su lengua por mi labio inferior, humedeciéndolo, mordiéndolo delicadamente sin hacer herida alguna, hasta pasar dentro su lengua para recorrer mi cavidad, agarro sus hombros pasar sentir su fría piel, fría como la brisa de la noche, esta piel sin calor ni compasión, pero que yo muero por sentir cada noche.

Una vez terminado el beso se separa de mi, yo sigo sin soltar mi agarre mirado afligido a su pecho, temiendo nuestra separación y su alejamiento, sabiendo que no volveré a verlo hasta la siguiente noche en la iglesia, donde el me encontró, donde me mordió por primera vez y donde acepte su trato, mi sangre, mi ser, mi vida, por tener la oportunidad de recibir un contacto del frio ser de la noche, por el beso prometido, por sentirme falsamente necesitado por el, el ser inmortal vagara por los siglos en las sombras, y yo me consumiré una vez haya consumido todo de mi, pero por dios daría todo por seguir mas tiempo a su lado.

Agarra mis brazos separándolos de el, alejándose unos pasos atrás para borrar todo contacto de nuestros cuerpos, me mira penetrantemente mientras pasa su lengua por sus labios dejándome con una visión perfecta de aquel ser que hace tiritar mi cuerpo.

-Mañana nos veremos, Naruto.- declaro

Gira media vuelta su cuerpo y se pierde entre las sombras para dejarme solo en aquella habitación, dejándome con el corazón acelerado y mi cuerpo tiritando, sintiendo vacio y lleno al mismo tiempo, deseando pasar las horas para volver la noche siguiente, para volver a encontrarme con el y cumplir mi pacto, mi condena sangrienta, mi condena mortal, mi condena voluntaria.


End file.
